So Many Things
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Clara meets a certain someone. A scene which I think should happen in series 8/34. ONE-SHOT, assuming the comics are canon. Partly inspired by an interview with William Russell.


_**Author's Note:**__ This was inspired by a Skype call with one of my housemates and this gifset: **tumblr user stephadoo's** _**_post/67849508015_**_. __It may not be the best quality because I just had to write it down, but it's 2a.m. and I have an Ian Chesterton in my eye. ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

* * *

It was the end of the school day and the students had long gone, hurrying home for their egg and chips and kid's shows on CBBC. Clara sighed as she wiped the board clean; it'd been a long day and all she wanted to do was to get home herself. The students had been particularly restless that day, but that was understandable, given it was a Friday. After one last spot check that everything was tidy and locked up, she headed to the staff room to retrieve her coat.

When she got there, however, she found that she wasn't alone.

She'd seen his face a few times at various staff functions that she'd only _just_ been able to make. She'd never really stayed long but he wasn't one to be easily forgotten. What he gained in age, he also gained in prestige.

"Mr Chesterton?"

Ian looked up from his newspaper, and when his eyes met Clara's, they crinkled in delight. "Ah, Miss Oswald. I hoped I'd have the chance to talk to you." Clara's train of thought sped out of control, wondering if somehow she was in trouble, but she soon realised that wouldn't explain the smile on his face.

"Please, sit down" he said warmly, and Clara obeyed, perching tentatively on the edge of the seat as he folded up his paper and set it down.

"Have a biscuit."

He gestured towards the plate in front of her. Her eyes scanned it and she quickly selected a custard cream before choking out a nervous thank you.

"I've been meaning to have a chat with you for some time, Miss Oswald."

"And why's that?" Clara asked, now more curious than apprehensive.

"Because you're different."

"Is this some weird chat up line, sir?" Clara joked.

"Ah well, I'm much too old for that nonsense now." Ian laughed as did Clara, and any tension dissolved instantly. "Besides, I'm married... or was."

Her eyes flickered down to his left hand and sure enough, his wedding band was there.

"You remind me of her sometimes, or rather who she used to be. Just the look in your eyes."

"I don't know what you mean" said Clara, confused.

"I think you do. You've seen some things haven't you?"

Clara smirked. "Well, I guess you could say that."

"It takes a traveller to know one. There's a spark of adventure in you, Miss Oswald. Don't let it die out. Which makes me wonder: why are you _here_?"

Clara swallowed. The conversation was becoming more like a job interview by the second.

"Got to keep up my day job, you know" she said, her voice hinting a laugh "Got to stay grounded, and besides, I love the kids. Used to look after my friend's kids before-"

Her sentence cut off midway, trailing off into silence. She wasn't sure how much she could say without sounding absolutely barking mad, and she definitely didn't want the governor of the school thinking she was crazy.

"...before I went travelling. Change of scenery, you know?"

Ian's eyes twinkled.

"I understand"

All of a sudden, a familiar engine sound wheezed outside. Clara's eyes widened and her mouth subconsciously fell open as she looked directly into Ian Chesterton's face. His eyes gleamed, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards and for a moment it was like he was a young man again, arm in arm with Barbara, travelling the stars with Susan and Vicki and The Doctor.

"I-I've gotta go" Clara said, breathlessly "Thanks for the biscuit!" She grabbed her belongings and hurried out of the door and into the playground, where the TARDIS was parked. Ian watched out of the window as the door swung open before her, his heart skipping a beat with excitement and anticipation.

A tall, wiry man with silver hair stepped into the doorway to greet her. While Ian knew that he could change his face, he'd still hoped, deep down, that it was _his_ old friend in that TARDIS. But he was still the same man despite his appearance and it was more than he'd ever dared to hope for.

One last chance to see The Doctor. He'd only wished Barbara could've been there too.

He watched Clara mention something to The Doctor and suddenly the two men made eye contact. The Doctor smiled and gave him a nod, raising a hand in his direction. Ian beamed, tears welling up between his eyelids.

"I found him again, Barbara" he whispered, covering his mouth with one shaky hand "He's still up there in that lunatic ship, righting wrongs, still specialising in trouble."

The Doctor pulled Clara into the ship and they dematerialised, leaving Chesterton gazing at an empty playground.

"He showed me so many things."


End file.
